This invention is related to quaternary imidazolium salts which are useful as antimicrobial agents for the control of bacterial and fungal organisms. Quaternary imidazolium salts of the present invention differ from those of the prior art in numerous ways. Among other differences they differ in the complex ether function on one nitrogen and in the substituents onthe other nitrogen of the imidazole ring.
The prior art on the quaternary imidazolium salts may be represented by the following references:
1. Shikoku Kasei Kogyo K.K. - Jap. Pat. Appln. 70.03.800-R-Derw. Jap. Pat. Rep. Vol. R, No. 8 - Pharm p. 3.
2. Druzhinina, A.A. and Kochergin, P.M., Chem. Abstr., 68, 49509r.
3. Godefroi, E.F., J. Org. Chem., 33, 860 (1968).
4. Overberger, C.G. et al., J. Org. Chem., 1965, 3580.
5. Sarasin, J., Helv. Chim. Acta, 7, 720 (1924).
6. B.A.S.F., Fr. 1,468,184, Chem. Abstr., 67, 81482 (1967).